The Ultimate Snowball Fight (episode)/Epilogue
This article is about the fourth and last chapter of the eight and special episode of Happy Peep, "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". Plot (In the snowpile mountains) *Mumble: Guys, this is our only chance to win and what will we do? *Erik: We have to make a huge snowball so we can beat the boss skua and win the match. *Angelo: Hey, let's do that. (In the battle in a cracked ice) *Phoenix: (Those skuas are trying to cheat, but we all know, "Cheaters never win." Since that's what they're trying to do, this is an advantage for us). *Boss Skua: Are you giving up or what? *Phoenix: Nothing but all of your skua friends are defeated and your the last one alive left! *Boss Skua: I can believe that Phoenix. *Phoenix: You can never win! You attacked Emperor-Land like two times and Penguin-Land like only one! *Boss Skua: Don't worry, we can tie- (The cracked ice was about to break) *Boss Skua: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Phoenix: Oh no! *Mumble: Phoenix! swim underwater and break the ice to come with us! *Phoenix: But we can lose forever! *Mumble: But NO WE CAN'T! *Phoenix: Alright, for the penguins! *goes to swim under the the ice and breaks it with full force to go with his team* *Angelo: Look! the ice is cracking! *Lombardo: Oh no! *Mumble: Everyone go to the water. (The penguins jump into the water to hide) *Rio: What? is this a water battle? *Coach Oro: NO! THIS IS NOT A WATER BATTLE! *Rimon: Guys? *Boss Skua: Well, well, well, i can see that coming. (The ice breaks into a circle when the penguins got out of the water) *Mumble: Okay, there is like a bit of snow left. (In Paulet Island) *Male Adelie Penguin: Guys look! there gonna lose! *Female Adelie Penguin Chick: There is no hope of losing the game. *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: Guys, i found one of Esequiel's inventions, we can use the teleporter to get to the stadium and stop the Ultra Skuas. *Male Adelie Penguin: You got it son. (All the people from Paulet Island were being sent and teleported to the Rainbow Stadium) *Male Adelie Penguin: Wow, were here. *Ultra Skuas Boss: What do you think your doing? *Male Adelie Penguin: Attack him! (Penguins were using their laser guns to attack one of the Ultra Skuas members) *Ultra Skuas Boss: NO, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: Let's do this for Esequiel! *Female Adelie Penguin Chick: At least, he is a mix of red and brown. (Back at the stadium) *Cho Cho: Go Mumble! you look like me! *Cho Cho's Dad: Cho Cho! *Cho Cho: Dad! *Cho Cho's Mom: Cho Cho Penguin, remember him? he was a hippity-hopper once. *Mumble: Ummmmmmm.............. i can't think at all. *Estefan: Come on Mumble, he's flying somewhere. *Sven: Use your Sventhink to think! *Erik: No Sven! it will be a bad idea to use this! *Sven: Oh well. *Rio: Okay guys, you have two minutes left before the game is over. *King Rainguin: And the Boss Skua should be the winner instead if the penguins did not find any snowballs for him to attack. (Outside of the stadium) *Ultra Skuas Boss: You defeated my friends, but i'm hoping that the Boss Skua wins. *Male Adelie Penguin: NO! TAKE THIS *shoots his laser gun to the Ultra Skuas Boss*. *Ultra Skuas Boss: Hello.......................................anyone...........needs...........help? *fall asleep* *Male Adelie Penguin: WE DID IT GUYS! HE'S DEFEATED AT LAST! (People of Paulet Island were cheering for the defeat of the Ultra Skuas Boss and back at the game) *Phoenix: Yes, we have won! *Ramón: No were not! you weren't paying attention while he was flying. *Phoenix: But the Ultra Skuas just left the tournament minutes ago. *Dantel: ONE MINUTE LEFT! *Mumble: Oh no! *Alonso: Guys, DON'T GIVE UP! *Fastino: YOU CAN DO IT! *Montay: GUYS, DON'T CHEER FOR BOSS SKUA, CHEER FOR THE SNOWBURST SQAUD! *King Emperguin: It may seem that the Snowburst Squad would win or the Alpha Colors would win or lose. *Boss Skua: Okay guys, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME AT LAST! *Angelo: Guys, the big snowball is ready! *Shad the Player: Woah! what is that!? *Coach Oro: WOW, THAT HUGE SNOWBALL IS READY TO THROW. *Angelo: EVERYONE, LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! *Terry: Alright! *Ashley: Go dad! *Boss Skua: Ummmmmmmm, i give up. *Esequiel: YOU HAVE 59 SECONDS LEFT! *Mumble: Come on guys, we cheated too much on this and let's do it together *Elian: Alright. *The Snowburst Squad: ONE, TWO, THREE! *the big snowball throw it againist Boss Skua and hit it on him*. *Dantel, Coach Oro and Rio: ZERO! *Everyone: HUH? (Outside of the stadium) *Male Adelie Penguin: WE LOSE! OH NO! *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: I think, we won't live in Paulet Island anymore. *Female Adelie Penguin Chick: That sucks. (Back at the game) *Dino: Guys, let's go, we lost! *Furry: Wait! we can't leave the boss there. *Vinnie: FORGET IT! HE CAN GO BY HIMSELF! *Furry: Oh well. (As the 15 skuas has left the stadium, something has went up) *Perxio: What? you destroyed the big snowball? *Phoenix: Yeah, we did it! *Rio: OKAY GUYS, THIS IS IT! BOSS SKUA HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY GETTING HIT INTO THE BIG SNOWBALL AND THE WINNER GOES TO THE SNOWBURST SQUAD! *Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Outside of the stadium) *Male Adelie Penguin: Look! we did it! (Everyone from Paulet Island were cheering for the Snowburst Squad to win and "We Are the Champions" by Queen was about to play) *Rinaldo: Look! we won and that's us! *Raul: I know Rinaldo, the ice is broken. *Gloria: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HUSBAND! *Seymour: Way a go! *Atticus: Alright and your the man! *Esequiel: Guys, i have invented a camera and everyone be together. *Boss Skua: *wakes up* Huh? i'm out of here *files away*. *Esequiel: Say cheese! (As the Snowburst Squad takes a quick picture, everyone was out of the stadium and meanwhile at Rainbow Airport) *Esequiel: So i have taken all the skuas back to Skua-Land with my teleporter. *Lorry Rickerson: We must go now! *Mumble: Ummmm, Shad? are you coming? *Shad the Player: No, i'm staying here as my home. I discover this place when i was a teen. *Mumble: Okay, we would like to come back to see you someday. *King Rainguin: So Mumble, you must go and i love your throwing skills at the skua you hated. *Mumble: Uh-huh. *Shad the Player: Good. *Mumble: Thanks again guys. Goodbye! *King Rainguin: Goodbye Mumble HappyFeet! (The Rainbow Spaceship begins to leave off to Earth and head over to Penguin Airport of Antarctica) *Esequiel: Were back. *Montay: Man, i need a tickle torment next week. *Esequiel: Don't worry Montay, i will give you a tickle torment next week and i'll be there for you! *Lorry Rickerson: Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for watching the ultimate snowball fight and you may go home at last! *Ramón: Goodbye Mumble, i see you later. *Tamón: Don't worry Tallguy, you saved me once. *Mendi: And your the hero! *Bouncer: LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO! *Perxio: Bye Phoenix. *Phoenix: I see you later. *Terry: Wait a minute! we have to sent the Rainbow Spaceship back to Rainbow Airport! *Phoenix: Don't worry Terry, they will sent it back to Rainbow Airport someday or next week. *Terry: I know. *Light: So Mumble, i'm going to stay here for a while until the next couple weeks. *Mumble: Okay. *Light: Don't worry, i have to go back to the future when i get my stuff done. *Mumble: Not a problem. (As everyone returned to Penguin-Land, Penguin-Land now become the most popular nation in the penguin-lands since they won the ultimate snowball fight.) *Phoenix: So Mumble, i'm going to stay here for a while. *Mumble: Okay. *Shippo: That's nice, *Erik: So can i play with my cousin? *Mumble: Sure Erik as long i can watch you. *Erik: Thanks. *Shippo: Let's go! (Now, Erik and Shippo played happily as they play some tag) THE END (In a post credit scene, Terry was sleeping) *Terry: Hmmmmmmmmm, i remember when i got my first tickle torment *dreams to the place where Terry got tickled as a teen*. *Teen Terry: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S SO AWESOME! *Esequiel: Thank you! *Terry: *dream ends* Ahhhhhhhhh, good old days *goes back to sleep*. THE REAL END Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep